Ariel
|series = The Little Mermaid Little Mermaid's Island 101 Dalmatians: The Series House of Mouse A Poem Is... Once Upon a Time Sofia the First |videojuegos = |atracciones = |actriz = Marietta DePrima (Little Mermaid's Island) Sierra Boggess (Little Mermaid on Broadway; debut) Chelsea Morgan Stock(The Little Mermaid on Broadway; final) Joanna García (Once Upon a Time) |animadores: Glen Keane Mark Henn James Baxter Tom Sito Stéphane Sainte-Foi Sandro Cleuzo Nik Ranieri Philo Barnhart |doblaje_en_inglés = Jodi Benson |doblaje_en_méxico= Gabriela León (película original) Isela Sotelo (canciones) Erika Robledo (serie; temporada 2 y 3) Rocío Robledo (serie; temporada 1) Cony Madera (demás producciones) |módelo_de_realización= Sherri Stoner Julianne Moore (en Disney Dream Portrait Series) |diseñador=Glen Keane |inspiración = The Little Mermaid del cuento clásico de Hans Christian Andersen Alyssa Milano Sally Ride Linda Hesselroth |otros_nombres = Princesa Ariel Linda (por Scuttle) Jovencita Querida Pecesita (por Úrsula) Roja (por la Banda del Bagre) |personalidad = De espíriu libre, ingenua, confidente, curiosa, tierna, aventurera, brillante, artística, idealista, rebelde, intrigada, difícil, compasiva, traviesa, carismática, ingeniosa, burbujeante, romántica, impulsiva, perceptiva, sensible, desinteresada, febril, protectora, leal, pacifista, amante de la diversión, infantil, justa, alegre, determinada, heróica |apariencia = Delgada, piel clara, labios y largo cabello rojo, ojos azules, brasier de conchas lavanda, cola de pez verde marino |ocupación = Como Sirena: Princesa de Atlántica, séptima en la línea para ser Reina de Atlántica Como Humana: Reina a cargo del reino de ella y su esposo. |alianza = Bien |afiliación = Disney Princess |hogar = Atlántica (hogar natal) El Castillo de Eric (hogar actual) |familia = Rey Tritón (padre) Reina Athena (madre; fallecida) Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina, y Ariel (hermanas) Príncipe Eric (esposo) Melody (hija) Poseidón (abuelo paterno) Neptuno (bisabuelo paterno; fallecido) Crustacea (tía abuela paterna) |mascotas = Spot (ballena asesina) Stormy (caballito de mar), Beau (caballo) |amigos = Flounder, Sebastián, Scuttle, Sandy, Max, Urchin, Gabriella, Grimsby, Carlotta, El Chef Louis, Manta, Pequeño Malvado, La Banda del Pez Bagre, Lucky, Tip y Dash, Benjamin |enemigos = Ursula, Flotsam y Jetsam, Glut, Morgana, Marina Del Rey, Resaca, Cloak y Dagger, La Langosta y el Camarón Pandilleros, Moray, Manta (antes), Pequeño Malvado (antes) |le_gusta = Humanos, objetos humanos, aventuras, libertad, música, cantar, bailar, el Príncipe Eric, perseguir sus sueños, divertirse con Flounder, su familia |no_le_gusta = El odio y desprecio de su padre por los humanos, estar sin música o diversión, las reglas, las tareas, los piratas, la maldad, la violencia, los regaños de Sebastián, su familia y amigos en peligro, la desobediencia de Melody, ser separada de Eric |habilidades = Nadar rápido Respiración bajo el agua Voz hipnótica Fuerza Atlanteana Valor Atlanteano Acuapatía Resistencia Térmica |parafernalia= Bolsa de mano rosa |frase = "No es posible que un mundo que haga tantas maravillas sea tan malo" "Yo era como un pez fuera del agua"}} Ariel es la protagonista de la película The Little Mermaid. También apareció en The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea y en la película The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, y en la serie The Little Mermaid (the series).Es la séptima y más joven hija del rey Tritón, gobernante del reino submarino de Atlantica. Vivió gran parte de su vida joven con una admiración de largo plazo, pero prohibida, hacia el mundo humano, y anhelaba algún día experimentar la vida en la superficie. Ariel se basa en el protagonista sin nombre del cuento de hadas danés de Hans Christian Andersen "La Sirenita", pero no tiene un final melancólico como en el cuento de Andersen. Ariel es el cuarto miembro oficial de la línea de Disney Princess. Descripción Oficial Ariel es una sirena independiente, obstinada y decidida. Ella es la princesa más joven y más bonita del mar pero pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera de las paredes del palacio de Atlántica cantando, soñando despierto, y aventurándose con su mejor amigo Flounder el pez guppy, y a veces Sebastian, el cangrejo que es también el consejero real de Ariel padre. A la edad de 16 años, inesperadamente se enamora profundamente de un joven y hermoso príncipe humano llamado Eric y sacrifica todas las cosas que le son queridas por la posibilidad de estar con ella un verdadero amor. Descripción Ariel es una sirena muy bella y que tiene una voz encantadora, capaz de cautivar a cualquiera. Vive en el fondo del mar, donde tiene muchos amigos. Le encanta explorar barcos y tiene guardados todos sus tesoros en una cueva oculta a la dura mirada de su padre. Le apasiona el mundo de los humanos, pero hay una norma en el mundo bajo el mar: está totalmente prohibido el contacto con esos seres tan extraños. Desarrollo El propio Walt Disney y la artista Kay Nielsen comenzaron a trabajar en la historia de La Pequeña Sirena en los años 30 y principios de los 40's. La característica era ser una adaptación muy fiel a la historia de Hans Christian Andersen con la sirena que muere y que da vuelta en la espuma del mar en el extremo. Sin embargo, después de escribir el guión y de ilustrar el guión gráfico, el proyecto fue archivado para centrarse en otros proyectos también en las obras como Dumbo, Bambi y Fantasia. Sin embargo, ha habido declaraciones alternas que indican que Disney podría haber tenido la intención de ir por la ruta final feliz. A mediados de la década de 1980 el proyecto fue finalmente reabierto, sin embargo, Disney decidió ignorar los aspectos oscuros y sucios de la historia de Andersen y hacer la película una versión más amigable para los niños con un final mucho más feliz que funcionó mejor para la marca de la compañía. Durante el desarrollo, el estudio dio oficialmente a su pequeña sirena el nombre acuático de "Ariel". El equipo de desarrollo, sin embargo, indicó que los cambios dados para la película casualmente coincidieron con los cambios que hizo Walt Disney durante su intento de tomar la película. El diseño original de Ariel fue desarrollado por el animador Glen Keane, quien habría dicho en una conferencia de animación que estaba basada en su propia esposa. Su aparición también se basó en el modelo Sherri Stoner, que proporcionó referencias de acción en vivo para los animadores durante el desarrollo de la película y también inspiró la mirada de Belle. Un reto en animarla para la película era el color requerido para mostrarla en los entornos cambiantes, tanto bajo el mar como en tierra, para los cuales los animadores requerían modelos de 32 colores, sin incluir cambios de vestuario. El color verde mar de su aleta era un matiz especialmente mezclado por el laboratorio de pintura de Disney; El color fue nombrado "Ariel" después del carácter. Ella ha sido comparada con las heroínas de Disney pasadas, pero es más físicamente similar a Alice de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y Belle de Belleza y la Bestia, ya que todas tienen ojos grandes, una frente amplia y una boca y barbilla pequeñas. Apariencia Física Ariel es una joven adolescente de sirena con una figura delgada, piel clara y ojos azules grandes y profundos. Desde la infancia hasta su adolescencia, llevaba un sostén de concha de lavanda. Cuando era niña, sus labios eran del mismo color que su piel y como un adolescente, son de color rojo brillante. El rasgo más característico de Ariel es su pelo largo y grueso. Desde la cintura hacia abajo, tiene una cola horizontal verde como el pescado con escamas de color verde mar y aletas de color verde claro. Es muy probable que tenga los órganos reproductores de un pez tropical.En Little Mermaid's Island, su sostén concha se parece más a un top sin tirantes que cubre su vientre. Cuando Ariel se convierte en un ser humano, el único artículo de ropa que llevaba era su sujetador de concha marina, pero lleva una vieja vela de un naufragio con una cuerda para mantenerla cerrada, hecha por su amigo, Scuttle. Estando preparada para la cena, lleva un vestido de color rosa y blanco, barrettes de plata en el pelo, y aretes de perlas blancas. Preparándose para la hora de acostarse, lleva un camisón rosa. Después de ser adoptada por el príncipe Eric, lleva un vestido con largas mangas azul claro, un corsé azul oscuro, y una camisa azul (a veces blanco), junto con tacones negros. Lleva un gran arco azul real en su cabello. Después de que ella se convirtió en un ser humano una vez más, ella lleva un vestido azul claro y brillante. Después de besar a Eric, durante su boda, ella usa un vestido blanco de la boda con una tiara de oro brillante en su velo. Durante y después del bautizo de su hija Melody, lleva un vestido de oro y blanco y una cola de caballo baja, decorada con un lazo blanco. Ella también lleva un vestido de bígaro con un up-do decorado con una tiara de oro con gemas verdes y blancas en su collar y aretes durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Melody 12 con el pelo un poco más corto debido a que se ajusta. Ella todavía lleva el mismo up-do con un vestido de campesino verde cuando está en la nave de Eric y un vestido azul y blanco con pendientes de color azul claro en la canción "Here on the Land y Sea" en la segunda película. En uno de los videojuegos, lleva un vestido de color aqua con una flor a juego en el lado de su cabello. Personalidad Ariel es una sirena brillante, animada y obstinada con una fuerte pasión por la aventura y la exploración. Su tendencia a explorar las profundidades más misteriosas del océano (o lo que es más importante, el mundo más allá del océano) puede conducir a una serie de problemas tanto para ella misma, sus amigos y en los confines de su vida personal -como se ve a través de su constante Enfrentamientos con su padre protector, el rey Tritón. Sin embargo, la abnegación de Ariel, la compasión y la manera intuitiva de pensar a menudo resuelven tales problemas, ya que siempre asume la plena responsabilidad de sus acciones. Al principio de la película original, Ariel se demuestra para tener una obsesión ardiente con el mundo humano, y un deseo de aprender más sobre su cultura. A diferencia de su padre, ella ve a los seres humanos como seres aspirantes, asombrados por su capacidad de crear constantemente, y va en gran medida contra la idea de que sean "bárbaros" y egoístas como resultado de esto. Esta pasión se revela para haber sido prominente durante los años de la vida de Ariel antes de los acontecimientos de la película, según lo visto en la serie de televisión. Por el punto de la película, como se muestra a través de su lamento, "Part of Your World", la obsesión de Ariel con el mundo humano ha alcanzado alturas inimaginables, ya que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo centrado en la búsqueda, observación y recogida de varios objetos humanos que Se han hundido en el mar. Su obsesión también le ha afectado emocionalmente, ya que la canción comienza con una sensación de asombro y encantamiento, en última instancia culminando en un final suave, lleno de desesperación y desesperación, representando las esperanzas de Ariel de vivir la vida en la superficie. Estos factores de desesperación y desesperación son el principal motivo detrás del eventual acuerdo de Ariel con la bruja del mar, Ursula, para convertirse en humano y experimentar el mundo por encima de la superficie. Habilidades Mientras ella es una sirena, Ariel tiene algunas habilidades. * Fuerza Atlante: '''Se sabe que tiene al menos un grado muy cierto de fuerza atlante, ya que fue capaz de alejarse de una roca submarina bloqueando su gruta con relativa facilidad en la película original. Al descubrir la nave de Eric debido a los fuegos artificiales, se muestra sin esfuerzo subiendo el lado de la nave con sólo sus brazos. Al salvarlo, ella sin esfuerzo lo tira hacia la superficie y logra mantenerlos a flote mientras lo sujeta con un brazo. En Ariel's Beginning, parecía poder romper la cerradura de una puerta para liberar a sus amigos (aunque usando una roca, pero esto es aún especialmente revelador, ya que Sebastian dijo inmediatamente antes que ella era "una chica débil e indefensa"). Es discutible si alguna vez conservó su fuerza atlante cuando se convirtió en un ser humano * '''Resistencia atlante: '''Ariel también puede tener resistencia Atlante, como, durante la batalla final con Ursula en la película, ella fue en un punto fue golpeada hacia un remolino de varios kilómetros de profundidad y sobrevivió con ninguna lesión. Tal hazaña mataría a una persona normal si no destruiría completamente el cuerpo de una persona dicha. Al igual que su fuerza atlante, es discutible si alguna vez conservó su resistencia atlante cuando se convirtió en un ser humano, aunque su primera transformación implicó que fue retenido como su cuerpo no estaba siendo aplastado mientras trataba de nadar para el aire. * '''Respiración submarina: Como sirena, Ariel también es capaz de metabolizar el oxígeno del agua, lo que niega la necesidad de la superficie, aunque sin duda es más que capaz de respirar en la tierra. * Velocidad en natación: Ariel es capaz de nadar a un ritmo mucho más rápido que los seres humanos o incluso ciertas criaturas marinas en términos de viajes submarinos, o viajes marítimos en su conjunto debido a su estado medio marino. Al igual que los delfines, es capaz de saltar fuera del agua a grandes alturas. Por ejemplo, fue capaz de llegar al palacio del rey Tritón desde el reino del príncipe Eric en menos de un día, además de pasar de Atlántica a Noruega en el episodio "Pez de metal" de una manera similar. * Agua-apatía: Debido a que ella es una sirena, Ariel también es capaz de hablar con la fauna acuática. Ella conserva su habilidad incluso en forma humana. * Adaptabilidad rápida: Ariel también parece ser capaz de una rápida adaptabilidad.Esto es especialmente evidente en términos de que ella se convierte en un ser humano temporal, donde aprendió a pararse en pocos minutos, y moverse presumiblemente en el mismo tiempo, así como aprender rápidamente acerca de las verdaderas costumbres humanas y abandonar sus creencias originales sobre la forma humana Los artefactos funcionan, o por lo menos no lo hacen en público. * Resistencia térmica: Ariel ha demostrado la capacidad de soportar temperaturas mucho más extremas de lo que sería capaz de sobrevivir para un ser humano (especialmente uno de su estructura). Esto se muestra en las películas y series de televisión, donde se dirigió al Ártico con un mínimo de efectos nocivos, además de sentirse un poco frío, así como en Regreso al Mar, donde viajó a la guarida de Morgana, que se encontraba dentro de un iceberg, Y al visitar Ursula, que estaba situado en una región volcánica. * Voz Mágica: La voz de Ariel parece poseer habilidades mágicas. En el episodio "The Evil Manta" de la serie de televisión, su voz cantante parecía ser la única arma que podía desterrar la Manta de Atlantica. Su voz evocó una tormenta submarina que echó a la Manta fuera del imperio. En otro episodio de la serie de televisión conocida como "Giggles", ella fue maldecida que si ella se rió su risa causaría Sea-Quakes; Sin embargo, esta maldición fue eliminada al final del episodio. Su voz también fue capaz de despertar a un inconsciente Eric. Aunque ella nunca utilizó su voz de esta manera, su voz también puede usarse de una manera mucho más oscura, como el control de la mente, como lo demuestra Ursula, mientras adopta la identidad de Vanessa, usando la voz de Ariel para lavar el cerebro al príncipe Eric para que sea su Títere como un medio para conseguir que se case con ella, y así asegurarse de Ariel no puede ganar su final de la negociación. Esta habilidad se puede probar más lejos para la única manera que el control de Vanessa (Ursula) sobre él podría ser quebrado era si el nautilus que contiene la voz de Ariel fue lanzado. En un episodio, Ariel se convirtió brevemente en una bruja del mar y aprendió a usar la magia; Ella utilizó sus talentos recién descubiertos para conceder el deseo de Sebastian de ser más grande pero desafortunadamente, trabajó continuamente, haciéndolo continuar creciendo al punto donde él apareció mientras que se colocaba, y fue aprovisionado de combustible por la luz de la luna llena. Perdió su magia y su estatus de bruja de mar cuando deseó que todo el desorden entero nunca sucediera, y su magia hizo exactamente eso, borrando todo el evento e influenciándola para que no sucediera en la línea de tiempo de restablecimiento. Películas The Little Mermaid Ariel es una sirena de 16 años que vive bajo el mar. Al comienzo de la película se ve a Ariel y su mejor amigo Flounder explorando las ruinas de un barco hundido. Después de encontrar un tenedor y una pipa, Ariel y Flounder van hacia la superficie para hablar con la gaviota Scuttle acerca de esos extraños objetos. Scuttle sin darse cuenta le recuerda a Ariel que tenía que ir a cantar al concierto de su padre, y ella nada de regreso a su casa para después informarse de haber llegado tarde. En el intento de defender a Ariel de la furia del Rey Tritón, Flounder tropieza diciendo que habían ido a la superficie, haciendo que Tritón se enoje mucho más. Ariel se dirige a su caverna para calmarse un poco, pero es seguida por el mayordomo de Tritón, el cangrejo Sebastián, a quien le fue ordenado vigilarla por el Rey. Antes de poder explicarle completamente, ella ve de repente un barco sobre su cabeza, y va hacia la superficie a investigar. Ella ve al Príncipe Eric en el barco y cae enamorada de él, cuando de repente una fuerte tormenta hace que el barco se hunda por completo, haciendo que el Príncipe casi se ahogue, pero en un inesperado intento, Ariel lo salva y lo arrastra hacia la orilla. Ella empieza a cantar hasta que Eric recupera el sentido, y después ella trata de conseguir una manera de ser parte de su mundo. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Tiempo después de la boda entre Ariel y el Príncipe Eric, han tenido a su querida hija, Melody. La hermana de Úrsula, Morgana, actúa como la nueva villana en esta película. Para proteger a Melody de las malvadas intenciones de Morgana, Ariel y Eric deciden no dejar que Melody se internara en el mar, y por eso construyen un gran muro que separa el castillo de él. El amor que tiene Melody al mar es demasiado fuerte y huye de su hogar. Sabiendo esto, Morgana aprovecha ese momento y atrae a Melody, allí mismo la convierte en sirena. Ariel preocupada de que a Melody le haya pasado algo decide convertirse otra vez en sirena e ir a rescatarla. La personalidad y apariencia de Ariel en esta película es mucho más madura y adulta, mientras que la personalidad y apariencia de su querida hija Melody se asemeja a Ariel cuando era más joven. Ariel es, hasta la fecha, la única Princesa Disney a la que hemos visto convertirse oficialmente en madre. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Las sirenas y las demás criaturas marinas viven felizmente, hasta que un día por culpa de unos malvados piratas muere la reina de las sirenas, la Reina Athena. Su marido, el Rey Tritón, prohibe la musica y sobre todo que ningun sireno salga a la superficie. Ariel, la hija menor de Tritón y Athena, deberá vivir grandes aventuras para que vuelva la música y la alegría al reino de Atlántica. Series The Little Mermaid (the series) Todo ocurre alrededor de un año antes de los acontecimientos en la película, mostrando a Ariel como el personaje principal. En los varios episodios se destaca su relación con sus amigos, padre y hermanas, e implican generalmente a Ariel frustrando los planes de los varios enemigos que piensan hacer daño al reino. En la serie también hace su aparición el Príncipe Eric, que en varias ocasiones parece ser que Ariel lo llegara a ver, pero no le da tanta importancia como lo hace en la película, haciendo pensar que ella lo ve primero en la película original. House of Mouse Ariel aparece como una invitada regular en el programa llamado House of Mouse, junto a sus amigos del mar. Su aspecto a veces se alterna, siendo en ocasiones humana y en otras sirena. Estos aspectos no tienen nada que ver con la continuidad de La Sirenita y no tienen ninguna explicación. Galería Curiosidades *Ariel es la única Princesa Disney que se ha convertido en madre. *A diferencia de sus hermanas, como sirena, Ariel no usa accesorios para el pelo, excepto la ocasional flor de mar, que usa con más frecuencia en la adaptación cómica de la película. *Aunque todos los nombres de la hermana de Ariel comienzan con la letra "A", Ariel es el único de origen romano en lugar de griego, y el único que no termina con la letra "a", como en Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella y Alana. Esto podría haber sido en un intento de llamar más la atención a Ariel y hacer hincapié en lo original que es. *Al Tritón ser hijo de Poseidón y Hércules hijo de Zeus, hace que Hercules sea tio de Ariel. *En Hebreo Ariel traduce al inglés como "león de Dios". *El nombre de Ariel es probablemente una referencia a The Tempest, de William Shakespeare, donde el personaje de Ariel es un espíritu aéreo (refiriéndose al final original de HC Andersen de su cuento). *La pose de Ariel mientras estaba sentada en una roca mirando a un Eric inconsciente cerca del final de la película fue inspirada por la estatua de La Sirenita en Copenhague, Dinamarca, donde se originó la historia. *Aunque Ariel y Atenea tienen un parecido sorprendente, su personalidad es más parecida a la de su padre, el rey Tritón. Esto es especialmente notable en La Sirenita II, cuando Ariel reprende a su hija Melody, por desobedecer órdenes y aventurarse en el mar, del mismo modo que Ariel desobedeció las órdenes de su padre y se aventuró hasta la superficie en la primera película. *La hija de Ariel, Melody, comparte casi todos los rasgos de personalidad de Ariel de la primera película. Sin embargo, Ariel soñaba con ser humano y vivir en tierra, mientras que el sueño de Melody era nadar bajo las olas. Melody también se asemeja a su padre, sin embargo, sólo tienen los mismos ojos y la textura del cabello. *Los ojos de Ariel fueron rediseñados cuando se convirtió en una mujer en Return to the Sea. *La actriz de voz Melissa Fahn, conocida por expresar Gaz en Invader Zim y Rika Nonaka en Digimon, audicionó para la parte de Ariel. Sin embargo, ella fue llamada detrás varias veces, y rechazada en favor de Jodi Benson porque ella sonó "demasiado joven." *Según el libro de Disneystrology, ella es el personaje asociado al 8 de octubre. *Ariel es diestra, como se muestra cuando firma su nombre en el contrato de Ursula en la primera película. *Ariel tiene la mayoría de las canciones cantadas por cualquier personaje de la película de Disney, a pesar de que ella tiene solamente una canción en su película original (sin contar la repetición). Referencia ar:أريل en:Ariel fr:Ariel hr:Ariela it:Ariel nl:Ariel pl:Ariel pt-br:Ariel ro:Ariel ru:Ариэль tr:Ariel zh:爱丽儿 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de The Little Mermaid Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Sirenas y tritones Categoría:Personajes de Sofia the First Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Personajes Europeos Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Hermanos Categoría:Personajes de Disney Tsum Tsum Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Personajes de The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Categoría:Padres y Madres Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Personajes de The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Categoría:Personajes de The Little Mermaid (the series) Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Disney Emoji Blitz Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Huérfanos Categoría:Personajes de Ralph Breaks the Internet Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains